


The Northest Star

by Detavot



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, I have been running on 4 hours of sleep for the past two days, Uhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detavot/pseuds/Detavot
Summary: ... to guide your way back home.Idea by: @sxsuke-uchihx on Tumblr.





	The Northest Star

Creatures were naturally drawn to bright objects. 

Perhaps this was because they feared the dark, or perhaps because they craved the natural productivity they had with daylight's energy. Or the limited number of shiny objects had something to do with it? It mattered not. All that mattered was the fact that creatures were very much attracted to bright objects, some even worshipped them. 

This was why Sebastian Michaelis took full advantage of this curious little habit his peers had. After all, a rarity like him was hard to come by. 

He stood outside, deathly still. His yellow, velvet body glowed brightly enough to rival the moon in the night time. He was chained to a lamp post. 

An artificial northern star to light their way back home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @sxsuke-uchihx once again for the idea of a neon yellow Teletubby!Sebestian <3


End file.
